


Untold Tales

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Drabble collection featuring different Alternate Universes in the Transformers G1 and 1986 Movie. 'Dark' nature, going from mild to major Angst.





	Untold Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Prowl: No News (Ultra Magnus and Prowl switch places in S1)  
> Optimus: Dead on Arrival (1986 Movie AU)  
> Gears: Worse (1986 Movie AU)  
> Soundwave: Peace (S3 AU)

**Prowl: No News**

They keep calling, over and over, but get nothing. 

Ultra Magnus' last message was that the _Némesis_ had caught up with the _Ark,_ but, after the brief and slightly hurried call, all communications stopped. 

Blaster is driving himself glitched trying to regain contact, and Red Alert has already been taken away by First Aid, but the rest aren't any better. 

Kup is quiet, not even a mention of any of his stories to break the tense silence in the Autobot base. 

Under the calm facade, Prowl keeps reminding himself that 'no news' doesn't mean 'bad news'. 

He's fooling no one. 

* * *

**Optimus: Dead on Arrival**

He doesn't notice the shooting growing sparser as the enemy retreats, or the retrieving of the damaged and the search for the missing. 

His attention is on the stuttering systems, the Energon rushing past his dactyls, the optics dimming with every nanoklik, the dirtied and scuffed plating graying out. 

There's begging. For the Medics to hurry, for him to hold on just a bit more until help arrives. 

But no more systems stop, because none are still working, and no light shines, because the optics are completely black. 

When Kup arrives, there's only Hot Rod clinging to Prime's deactivated frame. 

* * *

**Gears: Worse**

Gears never thought there could be someplace worse than Earth. 

Alright, he did, because Cybertron during the war wasn't a nice place to be, but it was still Cybertron, and surely there are far worse planets to be stuck on than the mudball, but he had never actually _been_ on one. 

And then, their ship crashed on a weird broken-looking technorganic planet, and Gears ended up alone and the guest of honor of the locals and their 'games'. 

Staring down at the ravenous Sharkticons, Gears can't help but think he'll never again badmouth Earth and its mud. 

If he survives. 

* * *

**Soundwave: Peace**

With Galvatron gone, it takes the Decepticons no more than a moment to get rid of his henchmen. 

And then, after talking the others into it—and _convincing_ the dissenters—Soundwave contacts the Autobots and Rodimus Prime. 

Slowly, haltingly, awkwardly, the war ends. 

Peace dawns on Cybertron. 

But not for all. 

Those gone won't know peace. And neither will some that stay, factions aside. 

Because, after living in war for most of their lives, some are unable to change. 

Thus, when Galvatron returns, after the banished Cyclonus and Scourge find him, the peace shatters. 

Like the illusion it always was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Prowl's drabble: I believe the mechs that first appeared in seasons 2 and 3 were left behind in Cybertron, and so are portrayed here.


End file.
